1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to food handling devices and, more specifically, to a finger shield for use by a person slicing elongate foodstuffs such as carrots, celery, beans and the like to protect the user from accidentally cutting their fingers with the knife during preparation. The device comprises a substantially semi-circular body having a flange member extending perpendicularly outward from one edge thereof. A compression element may also be included for stabilizing the vegetable during slicing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other protective devices designed for food handling. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 941,798 issued to W. J. Moore on Nov. 30, 1909.
Another patent was issued to A. Lanzkron on Feb. 26, 1929 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,703,154. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,219,413 was issued to M. R. Dellar on Oct. 29, 1938 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 3, 1941 to W. C. Ledbetter as U.S. Pat. No. 2,244,072.
Another patent was issued to L. P. Brust on Apr. 7, 1959 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,881,022. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,043 was issued to L. J. Miles on Aug. 17, 1976. Another was issued to G. D. Rowell on Jan. 19, 1982 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,971 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 19, 1982 to C. Consigny as U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,804.
Another patent was issued to A. D. Lothe on May 6, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,067. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,736 was issued to R. Cherney on Feb. 10, 1998.
A vegetable slicing apparatus comprising relatively adjustable concavo-convex plates, each formed with longitudinally ranging slots, and means carried by the plates to confine the vegetable in a direction at right angles to the plates, said means including end walls carried by the plates and an end wall removably secured in any pair of aligned slots.
As a new article of manufacture, a tool comprising a plate portion forming a shield and having opposed flanged retaining jaws offset from one face of the plate portion, a sop associated with one end of said jaws, and a handle supported by said plate solely proximate to the opposite face thereof.
An object handling or gripping implement, comprising a pair of elongated substantially rectangular bodies, each of said bodies having a substantially arcuate form longitudinally, means forming a hinge connection between two adjacent end edges of the bodies whereby said bodies lie in side by side relation with the concave sides thereof opposed, means forming gripping teeth along the other edge of each body, said gripping teeth of each body being curved inwardly toward the teeth of the other body, and means carried by each body facilitating the engagement of the fingers and the thumb of a hand in a manner to position the hinge connection between the bodies in the palm of the hand and to facilitate relatively moving the bodies to move the teeth into and out of gripping relation, the said means comprising a strap of flexible material extending transversely of each body upon the side thereof remote from the other body and secured at it""s ends to the body across which it extends.
A fish gripping device comprising first generally U-shaped and second generally T-shaped arcuately curved sheet metal members with the base of the U-shaped member and the cross-piece of the T-shaped member having adjacent ends hingedly connected together to position concave sides thereof in confronting relation to define an oval opening therebetween, the arms of said U-shaped member providing spaced fingers and the leg of said T-shaped member providing a finger movable between said spaced fingers to grip fish of different sizes between said members and engageable with a stop edge afforded by said U-shaped member at the juncture of said spaced fingers thereof to limit movement of said members toward each other, said fingers and the confronting sides of said having teeth engageable with the fish, and said stop edge on said U-shaped member being generally midway between the hinge connection of said members and the tips of said fingers to provide considerable variations in size of said oval opening during the reception and movement of the finger of the T-shaped member between the spaced fingers of the U-shaped member to capture and securely hold fish between said members and the fingers thereof, said stop member on said U-shaped member being spaced from the hinge connection of said members a predetermined distance substantially the length of the fingers of a hand to prevent engagement of the teeth on the finger of said T-shaped member with the fingers of a hand in engagement with said U-shaped member.
A hand-held grasping device that is opened and closed by the action of the thumb and forefinger comprising a pair of longitudinally arcuate plate members hinged together at one transverse end with a finger grip provided exteriorly on each plate member, the device being of a size such as to be easily held in the palm of a hand with the thumb and forefinger, each insertable in an adjacent finger grip.
A gripping device including a pair of side assemblies, each having a substantially constant arcuate cross-sectional configuration throughout its length, projections on its concave inner surface, and free outer edges while their inner edges are hingedly connected together by a hinge to enable said outer edges to be moved towards or away from one another. One said side assembly has along its inner edge a channel and the other is provided with a bead along its inner edge which is pivotally engageable within said channel by relative longitudinal sliding movement therebetween. A torsion-bar spring assembly is disposed adjacent the hinge and connected at its opposite ends into a recess in the respective side assembly and adapted to urge the said side assemblies apart. The parts are so made and arranged that said device may be held within a cupped hand of a user with the outer edges remote from the palm of the hand and disposed substantially parallel to the pivot axis of the user""s hand.
A hand-held vegetable slicer has a two part molding which defines a window spanned by an array of blades; both parts have teeth enabling them to interfit to form a comb joint and the ends of the blades are imprisoned between adjacent teeth. In one version the two part molding is a sub-assembly which fits into a window in a preformed handle. In another version the handle has both window and teeth on two opposite edges of the window and a separate toothed molding is used to imprison the blades. ABS plastic and alloy are provided.
A finger guard for protection against injury by a knife when cutting foodstuff. The finger guard extends along the back-hand face of an operator finger, and is bendable concurrently with the latter. The finger guard consists of a multiplicity of spaced-apart, interconnected lamellae, with a given upper lamella having a lower portion overlying the upper portion of the corresponding lower lamella; wherein should the blade of a knife hit the finger guard, that blade would subsequently slide downwardly successively from upper to lower lamellae in a frictionless fashion without injury to the finger. Two elongated flexible metal stems extends on each side of and pivotally interconnects with the lamellae. The stems can bend to follow the motion of the finger. An adjustable retaining strap surrounds the front hand face of the finger at an intermediate portion of the finger guard and a basket member, attached to the stems, receives the finger tip.
A slicer guide suitable for use with a food item such as a loaf of bread, certain vegetables or the like is provided. The slicer guide includes a base having a generally planar upper surface. A flange is affixed to the base. The flange includes a top surface suitable for guiding a knife as it travels alongside the top surface, and a plurality of spaced-apart generally parallel grooves therein. A cutting board having a generally planar cutting surface suitable for abutting the product to be sliced thereon is adapted for slidable insertion into a selected groove. The slicer guide is used with the knife and the product to provide slices of thicknesses corresponding with the selected groove. The slicer guide is generally used for food items including bread and items such as cucumbers, tomatoes, peppers, mushrooms and the like.
A hand held food holding device to secure articles of food for cutting or slicing which includes a base, a first wall, and a second wall. The first and second walls being connected to the base and extending upward therefrom to create a U-shaped member able to receive and secure articles of food while they are cut or sliced.
A holder for containing items to be sliced is provided. The holder includes a base, a first sidewall having a proximal end fixedly secured to the base and a distal end, and a second sidewall having a proximal end fixedly secured to the base and a distal end. The sidewalls have a normal rest position wherein the distal ends are spaced apart a predetermined distance. At least one of the sidewalls is formed of a flexible and resilient material and is deflectable from the rest position in a direction which increases the distance between the distal ends.
While these food handling devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a finger shield that is placed over elongated vegetables or like food items such as carrots or celery to provide an effective barrier between a cutting blade and the user""s fingers when the person is slicing the foodstuff. The U-shaped body of the present invention is used to contain and control the food stuff and the handle is for ease of use as the user slides or lifts the device. The bottom edges of the present invention are placed against a planar cutting surface. The present invention may also include a compression means for stabilizing the object to be cut. The present invention has a spring-loaded handle member that passes through a handle recess in the body and is integral with a compression plate concentrically configured to reside flush against the upper portion of the inner wall of the U-shaped body when in the static position. A spring element housed in a spring housing exerts a bias that maintains the handle member in the elevated position until sufficient pressure is applied downwardly against the handle member to overcome the bias and lower the handle member and its associated compression plate until the compression plate contacts the foodstuff thereby effectively clamping the foodstuff between the compression plate and the cutting surface. The handle element returns to the elevated position as the user removes the applied pressure when sliding the present invention to the next cutting plane.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a finger shield to prevent a person slicing vegetables from inadvertently cutting themselves.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a finger shield for slicing vegetables having a substantially semi-cylindrical body that is placed over the vegetables to be sliced.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a finger shield for slicing vegetables with a flange extending outward from one end of said body.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a finger shield for slicing vegetables wherein the outer face of the finger shield defines the cutting plane.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a finger shield for slicing vegetables that the user slides into the desired position to reach the next cutting plane.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a finger shield for slicing vegetables overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a finger shield for slicing vegetables that is simple and easy to use
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a finger shield for slicing vegetables that is cost effective to manufacture.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.